social_networkingfandomcom-20200213-history
Annotated Bibliography
Ferrazzi, K. (2014). Getting virtual teams right. Harvard Business Review, 92, 120-123. In a survey of 1,700 professional 79% reported to working frequently or all of the time in a dispersed team in which employees interact and collaborate with others around the world. The appeal is they are able to manage their personal and professional lives with flexibility. The successful teams consist of 10 or fewer members who have good communication skills, high emotional intelligence, are flexible and work well independently. A three tier system of roles works best with the core members being executives responsible for strategy, the operational members responsible for day-to-day, and the outer members those brought in for particular expertise. Clearly defined goals and guidelines have to be set from the beginning. Leadership starts with respect and empathy which fosters trust. Dialogue should be open and honest with negative feedback being delivered in a caring way. The critical stages for the teams to all come together are the kickoff of the project, any onboarding of new team members to make them welcome on the team, and any milestones. Finally technology that is easy to use and reliable that integrates all types of communication. McEachern, R. W. (2011). Experiencing a Social Network in an Organizational Context: The Facebook Internship. Business Communication Quarterly, 74(4), 486-493. The author researched the use of social media by nonprofit organizations. From interviews with the writers of the nonprofits Facebook pages it was found the writers must rethink their writing strategies for social media. The trends identified where: the time-consuming nature of social media where the writers operate as content curators to find relevant content and link it to their page and respond to activity posted on their sites; as readers interact with the site audience analysis becomes easier with observation of what readers are reacting to and revising posts to respond to what the readers want; and maintaining the image or the organization is a constant battle because the organization cannot control the content their readers post. A course was created to teach students how to write for social media with part of the course participating in a blog and doing a case study based upon a video that tarnished the organization. A part of the course was to devise a social media strategy for the English department using Facebook as a primary vehicle to reach students and serving as a hub for two intern’s social media efforts. The major lessons learned were: time management, publicity and page views are not a given, and image creation and control all of which are identified in the trends in nonprofit organizations. Jaskyte, K. (2012). Exploring Potential for Information Technology Innovation in Nonprofit Organizations. Journal Of Technology In Human Services, 30(2), 118-127. Nonprofits can use technology in innovative ways to provide efficient low cost services to existing and new clients, attract new donors and funders, and to meet the reporting requirements of funders and regulators. A document analysis was done of 124 applications for technology awards and what they would be used for using content analysis. The highest number of innovations in the administrative area was proposed by human services organizations. The four themes in the benefits of technology were for clients and programs, internal and external functioning, fundraising-financial aspects, and public image and relationships with stakeholders. The main theme that arose was by improving internal efficiency the organizations would achieve more externally. Internal efficiencies cited were staff performance, data collection, outcome measures, data quality, internal and external operations, and data use for marketing and fundraising purposes. Interactive programs were mentioned the most and all organizations mentioned marketing using SMS text messaging software. Annotated Bibliography Kane Annotated Bibliography - Week 4 Contribution - Aimee Aballo Aimee Aballo – Week 3 Discussion 2 - Annotated Bibliography Bazarova, N. N. (2012). Public intimacy: Disclosure interpretation and social judgments on Facebook. Journal of Communication, 62(5), 815–832. doi:10.1111/j.1460-2466.2012.01664.x This research extrapolates from disclosure personalism framework and examines how sociotechnical affordances shape the interpretation of disclosure and social judgments on social networking sites (SNSs). The first study examined personalistic judgments about Facebook disclosures on a relational basis and information unavailability. The results showed that private disclosures had a greater message perceived relational intimacy than public communications. A second study revealed that intimate disclosures shared publicly were judged as less appropriate than those shared privately. In addition, perceived disclosure appropriateness had an impact on reduced likes for the disclosure when shared publicly versus privately. The results of these two studies showed how sociotechnical affordances shape perceptions of disclosure and relationships. These findings have implications for understanding relational development and maintenance on SNSs and indicates a need for further research, particularly on the influence of sociotechnical affordances on judgments about disclosure intimacy and appropriateness. SNSs have become a public arena for interpersonal communications and social relationships have become intertwined with social networking platforms in a public arena. The author does not define the terms of sociotechnical affordances and disclosure personalism, which may not have a shared meaning because of the newness of social networking and technology to research. However, the study’s examination of disclosure as a precursor to relational intimacy and its appropriateness on SNSs suggest that public communication on Facebook may not be the most effective attempt at intimacy since they may be viewed as less appropriate than private Facebook interactions. Sun, T., & Wu, G. (2011). Traits, predictors, and consequences of Facebook self-presentation. Social Science Computer Review, 30(4), 419–433. doi:10.1177/0894439311425978 Social networking sites (SNSs) such as Facebook converge friendships, romantic relationships, and ideologies in a forum that is widely used among young adults and has played a significant role in adolescent development and identity formation. As a platform, Facebook is designed for the individual participant as the center of his or her own community that allows the creation of a personal profile and participation in activities reflective of one’s own personal identity. This article applies Mowen’s Meta-theoretic Model of Motivation (3M Model) as a theoretical framework in its examination of hierarchical trait predictors and the consequences of one’s perception of his or her ability to modify Facebook self-presentation. The study identifies agreeableness, a need to belong, online public self-consciousness, Facebook self-presentation, conscientiousness self-efficacy, and Internet self-efficacy as hierarchical routes to Facebook self-presentation. The research showed that Facebook self-presentation is a function of group orientation, trusting intentions and self-control and is significantly correlated with the outcome variable, Facebook intensity. The research makes a contribution to the literature on SNS participant motivations and indicates a need for further research as an emerging topic. Toma, C. L., & Hancock, J. T. (2013). Self-affirmation underlies Facebook use. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 39(3), 321–331. doi:10.1177/0146167212474694 Facebook has a become an essential component of everyday life for many users, yet participant motivation is an area in need of further research. The authors posited that the popularity of social networking sites (SNSs) may be connected to self-affirmation theory and the fulfillment of ego needs. One study showed that Facebook participants spend time online with the anticipated result of satisfying his or her own need for self-worth and self-integrity. A second study showed that users unconsciously go to Facebook for ego repair of negative self-worth. This article contributes to self-affirmation theory through research on the psychological components of Facebook participation and clarification of the role of self-affirmation in daily human lives. Category:Annotated Bibliography